Un final
by 00laua00
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Roy y Riza momentos después de terminar la batalla final? Spoilers final del manga ROYAI


**Aviso****:** esta historia contiene **spoilers** sobre el final del manga.

Por otro lado, dejar claro que, como todos sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**UN FINAL**

Roy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Escuchaba los sonidos que le rodeaban tratando de distinguir y apreciar cada detalle, esforzándose por identificar el origen, pero sus oídos no parecían reconocerlos, tan solo se limitaban a transmitirle toda clase de ruidos confusos.

La agitación aumentó, algo importante estaba sucediendo y la impotencia le comía por dentro. Su cuerpo se tensó y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, la ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de él.

- Alphonse ha regresado – dijo una voz en un susurro.

El coronel levantó el rostro por impulso, dirigiéndolo al lugar donde debía estar su teniente. La tenía a su lado, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba para no sentirse totalmente perdido en aquel lugar.

- ¿Cómo está?¿ Qué está pasando? – preguntó delatando su estado.

- Todo está bien, coronel – concluyó Riza sin dar muchos más detalles.

Su voz sonaba cansada. Intentó mirarla, por instinto volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia ella y sus ojos trataron de enfocar una imagen que nunca llegó a ver.

Sintió sus puños temblar de rabia, aún en estos momentos no podía compartir la alegría general, no podía ver a sus compañeros tras la batalla, ni podía comprobar si Riza se veía tan débil como le indicaba su voz. Sus ojos le tenían encerrado en un mundo donde tan solo llegaban indicios de una realidad cada vez más lejana.

- ¿Dónde hay un médico? – preguntó el hombre impaciente.

- ¿Estás herido? - ahora era Riza quien sonaba nerviosa.

- No soy yo quien lo necesita, alguien debe curarte el cuello.

- No te preocupes, Mei hizo un buen trabajo – contestó rápidamente.

Quedaron en silencio. Durante años se regalaron esos silencios en los que intercambiaban miradas que hablaban sin voz. Roy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa irónica.

- Háblame – inquirió derrotado.

- Voy a sentarme – le indicó Riza antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Roy algo desorientado la imitó.

- ¿Es dolor o cansancio? ¿O hay algo más? – preguntó ávido por conocer la respuesta - ¿No se habrá abierto la herida?

- Señor... no es nada, solo cansancio – dijo ella algo incomoda por la situación.

- Esto empieza a ser desquiciante – confesó el moreno – necesito ver que todo está en orden, que el mundo está aún aquí, que yo estoy aún aquí… necesito mis ojos…

- Sabes que te daría los míos si eso ayudara – susurró Riza.

- Lo sé… jamás los aceptaría.

- Sí lo harías – se limitó a decir Riza, abrazando el brazo del moreno a su lado – no me dejarías vivir con la culpa.

- ¿Así te sientes? – preguntó serio.

- Descansa – se limitó a contestar la rubia.

Roy la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola hasta su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza, apoyando sus labios sobre la rubia cabellera de la joven. Ella enseguida correspondió el gesto aferrándose al cuerpo de su coronel, descansando sobre su pecho.

- Estaba aterrado… - susurró Roy, acariciándole el pelo.

- Yo también – contestó ella casi sin voz.

- No quiero que te culpes, nada de lo que ha pasado es por tu culpa.

- Pero no he podido protegerte - se lamentó la rubia sin separar el rostro del cuerpo del hombre - He sido usada en tu contra, te he hecho vulnerable y…

- ¿Y cómo crees que debo sentirme yo al pensar que casi te matan por mi culpa? – dijo Roy con tono severo, al no obtener respuesta se calmó – Estamos vivos y con eso basta.

- Pero… tus ojos…

- No negaré que es muy molesto pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar para tenerte conmigo lo aceptaré.

- Cursi… - susurró ella sonrojándose.

Roy se rió y enseguida ella le siguió, su risa era algo tan exclusivo y hermosos… pero en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiría, se lamentaba por no poder ver aquella sonrisa.

- Vamos a levantarnos – explicó Riza – viene un doctor.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, no se separaron hasta que el médico empezó con los chequeos rápidos para comprobar su estado. Enseguida trajeron dos camillas para poder trasladarlos a las tiendas que funcionaban como un hospital improvisado.

Durante el trayecto ambos permanecieron agarrados de la mano, obligando a los médicos a coordinar el desplazamiento de las camillas. Roy le dio dos apretones con fuerza en la mano antes de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó despreocupado.

- Si, coronel.

- Estaba pensando… Trisha estaría orgullosa de Edward y Alphonse – comenzó a decir el moreno – y Mei… hizo un gran trabajo en su cuello… Hablando de heridas… ¿Cómo está Olivier? Me gustaría saber algo…

- Y yo, coronel…

- Ah! Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!

Pudo oír de nuevo su risa ante la incomprensión de todos los que les rodeaban.

**FIN**

* * *

Es una pequeña historia que originalmente iba a ser más breve aún… pero creció mientras la escribía. No he querido facilitar demasiado la comprensión del final, si se ha seguido el manga o la segunda parte de la serie se comprende sin problemas.

Espero que os haya gustado!

**00laua00**


End file.
